


Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3

by MitchellTheWinner



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Multi, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchellTheWinner/pseuds/MitchellTheWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was new to Metal Zero three. I would bet under commander of Master Sergeant Sandman. I have to try my best. I won't except death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing to work on this project but will constantly update the publishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Team Metal! You are Sergeant First Class Adams or better known as Metal 0-3. Fight your way through New York with your team or die there in memory. It's up to you to get home safe.

"RPG!" A sudden crash of a RPG hitting the jeep shell shocked me. "Adams, Adams! You good?" I reached blindly for my pistol. "Yeah Boss, I think so." "Frost, Adams, get geared up and move." I got out of the jeep that was upside down. New York was falling apart. I hopped out and cocked my M4A1 and I relized I had no ammo mags left. "Here." Sandman tossed me a mag and I reloaded. "Jammers half a mike away, we'll leg it from here!" Sandman yelled. Grinch and Truck came out from another jeep. "Grinch, Truck, you good?" Sandman asked. "Yeah we're good." Grinch replied taking cover. "Hey Adams." "Yeah boss?" I asked. "Welcome Metal 0-3." "My pleasure." I smiled. Frost was very quiet as he took cover. I went behind some debris and fired point blank when an enemy came up to me. He stuck a knife in my face as I struggled with him. I struggled and shoved the knife into his throat. A grenade rolled to me so I picked it up and threw it back. "I believe you lost something!" I yelled. But to my surprise it came back. I threw myself to the ground as my ears rung from the grenade near my ear. I got up and continued to shoot my way through until we reached a shop. *TO BE EDITED SOON*


End file.
